Breakout
by JBAT13
Summary: A massive breakout at Strykers prison sees a number of super villains attempt to escape. While the league is able to recapture Equus, Killer Moth and Catwoman, Shadow takes a hit from Firefly to save Wonder Woman which almost kills him. Wonder Woman is able to give him a reward for his bravery and selflessness. However, he has to really fight for his life in this one.


Episode 12 Season 1 Justice League Series

**Breakout**

A massive breakout occurs at Strykers prison. The league goes to put it down. A number of super villains had been behind the escape. The league seems to have it under control.

Batman finishes Catwoman off with a powerful right hook. It connects with her jaw and she falls back and does not get up. Shadow, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Green Lantern all walk towards each other. Mantis attempts to get up but Batman hits him. Equus lies motionless on the ground.

The league meets in a circle around Catwoman. Firefly is lying on the ground aiming his gun.

Firefly says to himself "This will kick up a blaze in the league". He shoots a fiery projectile at Wonder Woman. Shadow sees the projectile and dives at Wonder Woman. He only manages to move her out of the way and he takes the hit full on. Batman sees the projectile but is too late to react.

Shadow yells "AHHHHHHH!" and falls to the ground. He hits the ground unconscious.

Batman throws a Batarang at Firefly, knocking him out. The league inspects Shadow.

Batman says "Luckily Lucius Fox installed fire retardant technology into his suits or he would be dead". Shadow's suit has been scorched but no real damage to it. However, the force of the shot was enough to hurt Shadow.

Shadow lies unconscious. He cools off quickly and lies motionless. Supergirl says "Put him on the inactive list, I'll take him to his home". She picks him up and flies off. When she lands at the Rola house, she looks at his face; he is breathing slightly and is unconscious but alive. She is shaking as she knocks on the door. Moments later, Daniel opens the door.

Daniel's eyes open wide when he sees Shadow motionless, being held by Supergirl. He almost goes into shock "No, not him too".

Supergirl, who is looking sad, then remembers the family trauma and speaks up "He…. he's not dead, just unconscious. Can I put him down?" She tries to put on a tough girl attitude.

Daniel calms down and shakily says "Follow me; we will put him on his bed". They walk upstairs and Scarlett sees him. She falls to her knees. Supergirl quickly says "He is alive". Scarlett covers her mouth and calms down, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes. Daniel says "Here". He turns the light on to James' room. Supergirl enters his room and gently lays him down. She takes off his hoodie mask and his small eye mask. Shadow still breathes softly. His battle hardened face looked so peaceful for once.

Supergirl says "Get well soon James". She strokes his hair once then stops.

She turns to leave when Daniel gets in her way at the doorway. Scarlett is still upset, is standing beside him.

Daniel asks "Who are you and how did this happen?"

Supergirl replies trying to sound professional "I'm Supergirl, a co-worker of his. He took a shot from Firefly, saving Wonder Woman's life. He knows the risks that come with working with the league".

Scarlett says with concern and fear "Yes we know, but we have already lost a father and sister, and he could lose his life at any moment. He was been relatively safe up until now, it's terrifying. Do you know, the feelings we have every night while he fights? The feelings we have for him? Oh I don't know how I could live if he also died, I don't know if I could take it".

She buries her face in her hands. Supergirl sees the pain the family lives with and how James could easily make it worse. She is very sympathetic for them. She imagines losing Clark and how much that would hurt.

Supergirl says "I do not have a lot of time, but I can say mister".

Daniel fills the gap "Daniel Rola and Scarlett Rola, Older brother and older sister".

Supergirl continues "Your brother is an amazing man and".

Daniel cuts her off and says "Thank you Supergirl, you can leave now".

Supergirl gets the hint and leaves.

Around an hour later, Batman arrives and knocks on the door. Daniel opens it and is shocked. Batman is standing on your front doorstep.

Batman asks "Can we have a word?"

Daniel lets him in and closes the door.

Batman says "We have decided to reduce James' league activities to more watchtower based and his infiltrate missions. We will only call him into combat situations if absolutely necessary".

Batman leaves, Daniel is completely shocked.

James wakes up and gingerly gets into the shower. His body aches and is bruised all over. He is ok, but he knew he could not keep taking hits like that. He finishes and changes into civilian clothes. He goes downstairs where Daniel and Scarlett are sitting at the table. They look at him and their eyes say to him: we need to talk.

James sits at the table. He knows they are going to give him the 'we fear for your safety' talk. He knew the risks associated but he felt he had to be out there, to make his dad proud. He slowly slumps into the chair and folds his arms.

Daniel speaks "James, stop doing this. Today you got lucky. Next time you may not be".

Scarlett says "We need you; I can't live to think of our world without you".

James replies "I thought that about dad too, now look at us". He looks at the cups on the table.

Daniel and Scarlett look at each other; James continues "I do what I do to keep people safe. I don't know how many people I have saved but giving up now would make all that work be pointless. I'll stop when this city no longer needs me". James gets up and leaves the table.

Shadow has fully recovered and is fit again. Wonder Woman takes Shadow to Themscyria. She lands outside the palace. They enter the palace with confidence.

Shadow asks "You sure this is a good idea?"

Wonder Woman responds "Positive".

Shadow says "I do know that your race does not take kindly to men on the island; or men in general".

The crowd are amazed when they see a man. The Amazon warriors close in on him.

Wonder Woman commandingly says "Back off, he is with me".

The Amazons ignore her and continue to close in. Wonder Woman reaches the throne. Hippolyta sits on it with grace.

Hippolyta asks "What brings you here my child?" Shadow does not bow to Hippolyta.

Wonder Woman looks at her mother, sighs and says "I am in this man's debt".

The warriors back off and everyone gasps. Hippolyta's eyes widen up. Shadow does a quick bow.

Wonder Woman continues "He saved my life and almost gave his instead. I ask you mother, to give him a small god-like power as a way to clear my debt to him".

Hippolyta says "The Gods did tell me a man saved your life. I at least expected to be Superman. Not this small thing. Anyway, Batman and Superman have saved your life so many times, what makes this man so special?"

Wonder Woman replies "He has no powers to speak of. He is a lot younger and inexperienced than Batman and a lot weaker strength wise, if he takes heavy hits, he gets put into the ward. It will take him months to fully recover. So I ask you mother, to grant him 50% quicker healing time, so if an injury that would take a month to heal, it takes 2 weeks to heal".

Hippolyta thinks then says "I want him to pass a small test. Disarm, and defeat ten of my strongest warriors and he shall get it, but it will only work for serious injuries. So the little paper cut will heal as normal but a broken bone that will take 2 months will only take a month."

Wonder Woman looks disappointed and says "It's not worth it".

Hippolyta says "He does not have a choice".

The crowd cheers. Wonder Woman gasps and looks at Shadow with a worried look. Shadow shrugs at her. The Amazons surround him. There are 10 warriors, 5 are armed with swords and shields and 5 with spears and shields. Shadow gets into defensive stance. 2 run at him, one is armed with a sword, one with a spear.

Wonder Woman pleads to her mother "But they are so better trained in combat, they are far superior in strength, speed, endurance and fighting, he doesn't stand a chance".

Hippolyta replies "Well at least he will die an honourable death for your sake anyway. If you try to step in, you will be removed as a princess and kicked out of the Amazon family". Wonder Woman turns around and watches the fight. She knows Shadow's defence is great but his offence, disarming and defeating them is another story.

Shadow dodges the spear armed Amazon's lunge and grabs the spear in the middle and uses his momentum to spin her into the sword armed Amazon. They tumble to the floor but get up, now it is a fist fight. Shadow readies himself and ducks, weaves, rolls, jumps, counters, feints and darts around to avoid contact. He lands a cheap elbow shot on the temple on one of the Amazons, knocking her out, he then counters the right hook at his face from the other disarmed Amazon and lands an uppercut into her stomach, followed by a strike down punch on the Amazon's head. She does not get back up. Shadow kicks the spear away.

One Amazon rushes at him, she is armed with a sword, Shadow picks up a sword and they have a duel. Shadow counters and disarms her. She rams him with her shield. He hits the ground hard. The crowd cheer wildly. Shadow gets up, even with cheap remarks coming from the crowd 'stay down feeble man', 'you are no match for Amazons inferior human'. Shadow then dodges swiftly to his left as the Amazon tries to rush him with her shield again. As he dodges, he clasps his hands together and swings at the back of the Amazons head. It connects making a cracking sound. The Amazon hits the ground hard and does not move. The crowd boos. Shadow shakes his hands making it seem like it hurt a little. He looks remorseless.

Hippolyta says "I'll say he has some fight".

Wonder Woman replies "He is going up against superior superwoman, and he has taken down 3 of them, he is showing bravery and resilience. He is taking on your best fighters and beating them".

Hippolyta replies "Who said they are the best?" Wonder Woman realises that if they were, she would be fighting him. Shadow already knew that.

3 Amazons no charge at him, 2 are armed with spears, one with a sword. Shadow evades their initial attack and trips one of the spear-armed Amazons up. A boo rings from the crowd. Shadow then counters a lunge from the sword armed Amazon, grabs her wrist and strikes down on it. She drops the sword and Shadow kicks it away. He then dodges by rolling backwards from the spear attack. He then jumps and does a flying kick into the back of a spear Amazon's head. She instantly falls to the ground with a cracking noise as her skull is impacted. He turns around and clotheslines the Sword less Amazon knocking her out cold snapping her head back violently as she hits the ground with a thud. Shadow ducks in time to avoid a spear going through his head. He swivels upwards and lands a king hit on the spear-armed Amazon he tripped up. It hits her in the head. A crunch is heard as her jaw is dislocated. She flies backwards and does not get back up. Shadow takes a couple of deep breaths to recover a little.

Shadow calls out to Hippolyta "Shall we end this madness now?"

Hippolyta says "You have only defeated 6, feeble man".

A spear-armed Amazon charges at Shadow, he evades to his right and clotheslines her. It breaks her nose with a thunderous crack however she is not fazed. She turns around and charges at him again. He feints to his right but goes left. He then grabs a nearby spear and waits for her to charge again. She does and he feints both to his left and right before sidestepping her and sticking the spear out in front of her legs. She shatters the spear into pieces as she trips on it. She falls over, dropping the shield and her spear. Shadow jumps on top of her and pins her into a sleeper hold. She struggles but succumbs to the lack of oxygen. Shadow stands up as the crowd moves and grabs the fallen warriors and their gear and moves it away.

Shadow says "Ok they are getting serious now".

A sword-armed Amazon walks at him and takes a swing at him. He dodges but she then hits him across the face with the hilt of the sword. He falls backwards. Shadow tastes blood in his mouth but gets up to dodge and evade her next attack. He grabs a smoke pellet at her. She is shrouded in smoke. She coughs and says "Where are you?"

Shadow replies "Here" as he appears behind her and grabs her wrist with the sword in it. He twists until he hears a snap as she drops the sword. He hits her across the back of the head but she swings around and hits him with the shield in the chest. She splutters and bends over to cough; Shadow gets up, runs at her and grabs a sleep gas pellet from his belt. He dodges her weak effort to defend herself and he clasps the hand that has the pellet in it over her mouth. He squeezes it, triggering it. He pushes it into her mouth before he is knocked away. She starts to feel the effects as she starts to sway as she stands upright. Shadow takes full advantage and dodges a weak attempted block and hooks her in the head. She hits the ground and does not get up.

The final two Amazons charge at him. One armed with a sword, the other with a spear. Shadow jumps and then grabs their heads and crashes them together. A sickening crack is heard as one stays down, the other drops her spear and shield and dizzily walks around, Shadow then finishes her off by king hitting her with an uppercut into the jaw. She slumps to the ground. The crowd is stunned. Wonder Woman cheers and looks at Hippolyta. She is shocked then sighs. The kid had just beaten 10 of her best fighters without really taking a hit. Shadow walks up to her and bows. Hippolyta says "Rise boy, you have earned my respect and with my powers, are granted your wish and Diana's debt is clear". She waves her hands at Shadow. A magical force surrounds him before orbiting around him then disappearing.

Hippolyta says "Boy you have your wish. Leave". Shadow curtly nods at her before turning to leave.

Wonder Woman and Shadow leave back to the watchtower in a Javelin. He is given a warm reception. Flash runs up to him and says "Well done".

Shadow replies "It was nothing".

Flash says "We saw the whole thing. You kicked those Amazon's butt".

Wonder Woman glares at Flash. Flash backs off a little.

Shadow says "If they were her best 10 warriors, I would have had to have fought Cassandra and Diana".

This makes Wonder Woman feel better. More of the league joins them.

Shadow says "I got work to do". He leaves for Gotham.

Batman says "Prometheus, Dr Light and Parasite got away; I'll start to try and track them".

Supergirl says to Superman "He doesn't switch off at all does he?"

Superman replies "He can't afford to yet". Superman looks at Batman who leaves to follow Shadow to Gotham.

Supergirl asks "Is he going to be like him?"

Superman looks down and replies "I hope not".

The End


End file.
